· Peter Pan Es Un Monstruo ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella es una inocente y pequeña niña que una noche de invierno piensa que se encuentra con Peter Pan, sólo que ella no sabe que en realidad es un vampiro atraído por su apetitosa y dulce sangre. One-shot. Ejemplo Sencillo Para The Darkward Fanfic Contest


**Historia republicada. Como un ejemplo de Darkward para el concurso que estoy organizando, llamado The Darkward Fanfic Contest. Es lo que sería un Darkward ligero y sencillo. Anímense a participar!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento es mío, algo sacado de está cabecita loca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Peter Pan Es Un Monstruo**_

_**-**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**E**ra una gélida y oscura noche en Forks, Washington. A estas horas y a estas temporadas la gente solía estar ya en su casa, tomando un té o chocolate bien caliente. Otros abrigándose para dormir, otros intentando conciliar el sueño con el terrible frío que hacía y otros ya durmiendo, ajenos a esto.

Había una pequeña niña, llamada Isabella Swan, aunque todo mundo solía conocerla por Bella, que intentaba conciliar el sueño aquella noche. A pesar de su corta edad, le costaba mucho trabajo conciliar en sueño, poder dormir.

Quizás se debía a que era una de esas niñas pequeñas que necesitaban que sus padres les cantaran una canción de cuna, o que les leyeran un cuento o simplemente los acompañaran. Y en efecto, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Pero esa noche su padre, Charlie, como era el jefe de policía se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde supervisando la investigación de un asesinato cometido en el bosque. Últimamente Forks era muy peligroso. Mientras que su madre Renée, ella estaba muy resfriada, por lo que tenía que estar en cama y pararse lo menos posible, además de que no podía arriesgarse a enfermar a su frágil hija.

La dulce niña se removió en entre sus mantas por enésima vez en la noche, un poco frustrada y triste por no poder dormir, deseando que un milagro pasase y pudiese conciliar el sueño, poder entrar a esos lindos sueños que solía tener.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, andaba en medio de la glacial noche una criatura hermosa, de belleza perfecta inalcanzable. Andaba sin rumbo ni luz en medio de su existencia eterna. La luz de la luna iluminaba su piel nívea de una manera sorprendente, haciéndolo parecer un espectro rondando por lo bosque.

Él había llegado a ese pueblo por pura casualidad, se sentía tan solo y desdichado que optaba por andar sin rumbo ni destino que lo llevase. No tenía planeado quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar, sólo había llegado allí por estar de ocioso, por querer gastar o desperdiciar aquel interminable y agónico tiempo que tenía.

No tenía intención alguna de alimentarse allí, en el camino ya lo había hecho. Lo único que hizo fue subirse a un árbol para contemplar la hermosa luna que había aquella noche. Pero entonces, en cuanto subió una dulce esencia le llegó de golpe. Era tan fuerte, tan intensa, tan dulce, que había llegado hasta él.

Sus ojos de inmediato se oscurecieron, se sintió repentinamente sediento, el alimento anterior parecía no haberle servido de nada, no al menos con aquella esencia que le había hecho olvidarlo. Su consciencia prácticamente lo abandonó, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron, se convirtió en lo que en realidad era; un animal.

Bajó del árbol y aspiró profundamente, disfrutando de la esencia dulzona. No pudo resistirse. Era demasiado tentadora, demasiado apetitosa. La sed comenzaba a quemar su garganta dolorosamente, podía sentir como la ponzoña brotaba insoportablemente.

Sigilosa y ágilmente comenzó a seguir la esencia, ansioso por llegar a ella y beber del dueño o dueña de esta. Lo hizo rápidamente, no tardó prácticamente nada para llegar a ella.

La esencia lo condujo hasta una casa grande, en penumbra pero aparentemente acogedora. La única luz proveniente de la casa estaba en el ventanal del balcón una habitación del segundo piso, era muy tenue, muy débil, perfecta para poder dormir tranquilamente.

Y pudo darse cuenta en cuanto se acercó a la casa que justamente la esencia provenía de allí. Estaba tan cerca que la esencia se le hacía insoportable, agónica, pero a la vez deliciosa. La boca se le hacía agua. O más bien, la ponzoña comenzaba salírsele de la boca.

Su garganta quemaba de una manera casi insoportable, no podía más, no le importaba que tuviera que entrar a la casa para poder tomarla. Aun cuando lo solía arriesgarse demasiado para alimentarse, pero sus instintos lo dominaban en ese momento, y ellos le suplicaban que la tomara ya.

Trepó ágilmente al árbol que estaba enfrente de la casa para después saltar al balcón y quedar frente al ventanal. Ansioso abrió sin ninguna dificultad la ventana, aunque sí con mucho cuidado y silencio, lo mismo hizo para meterse al interior y cuánto lo hizo, se sofocó por el intenso aroma.

Se quedó sorprendido y casi aturdido cuando vio a la dueña de esa esencia. Una pequeña niña, de no más de siete años, de apariencia frágil e igualmente dulce que su sangre. Era muy pálida, casi como él, sus ojos eran de un tierno y hermoso color chocolate y sus pequeños labios eran de un rosita pálido. Él pensó se sorprendió al pensar que le parecían tentadores.

Pero lo que más le hizo sorprenderse fue que la niña al parecer no estaba dormida, como había pensado, en vez de eso estaba incorporada en su cama, mirándolo con sorpresa y a la vez curiosidad.

Ella estaba sorprendida, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel misterioso y hermoso ser que se había metido en su habitación sin ningún problema, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su cabello era muy hermoso, parecía tan suave y acariciable, a través de la tenue luz podía ver que era de un extraño color que no podía describir, pero era hermoso, era muy pálido. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hacía brillar su piel de una manera que se le hacía curiosa y extraña. Y sus ojos, eran de lo más extraños, de un negro intenso, de negro más intenso que había visto. Pero no les temía.

El vampiro se asustó al pensar que tal vez la niña gritaría para llamar a sus padres, así que, casi en contra de su voluntad y tratando de ignorar la dolorosa sed que sentía, se giró para irse de una vez por todas, antes de que la poca consciencia y autocontrol que conservaba la abandonaran.

A la niña se le iluminó la cara, tenía que ser él. Peter. Peter Pan. Si no, ¿quién más? Peter venía a visitarla, a llevarla al País de Nunca Jamás.

—¿Peter? —llamó con duda y un poco de curiosidad.

Él se giró atónito, sin entender lo que quería decir la niña. ¿Por qué lo llamaba Peter?

—¡Peter! —exclamó ella en voz baja, muy emocionada y alegre. Se levantó de su cama y ante la aún sorprendida mirada de él, corrió hacia él contenta. Ella sin saber que se acercaba a un ser muy peligroso, ajena a que él era un vampiro, un vampiro sediento de su dulce sangre.

Bella prácticamente saltó hacia él, abrazándose con fuerza de su cintura, sintiendo inmediatamente su cuerpo frío como la nieve, duro como la piedra. Él estaba asombrado, en shock, aun con sus reflejos vampíricos no esperó esto. Se quedó, allí parado sin saber que hacer, con la niña aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Reaccionó, todavía un poco aturdido, y la abrazó también. Pero la sed y el ardor de su garganta se hacían cada vez más insoportables, ahora tenía a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, fácilmente podría levantarla y…

_No, es una niña_, pensó el vampiro.

Pero esto quedó en el olvido cuando una glacial y ligera corriente de aire se metió por la ventana y abierta, sacudiendo el bonito cabello marrón de Bella y haciéndola estremecer. Los ojos de la criatura se oscurecieron todavía más, apretó fuertemente a Bella y estaba dispuesto a beber de aquella tentadora sangre. Aquel manjar que no había probado en toda su condena como vampiro.

Pero Bella se separó, sus grandes y relucientes ojos brillaban con curiosidad todavía y emoción.

—Peter —dijo ella, tirando de su desgastada camiseta —Peter, ¿eres tú?

Él no contestó, no tenía idea de qué decir. Bella frunció el ceño, estaba segura de que el extraño chico que había entrado a su habitación era Peter Pan, venía a visitarla, probablemente a llevársela al País de Nunca Jamás, ¿no?

—¡Peter! —Bella intentó sacudirlo, aunque obviamente fue algo apenas notorio para el vampiro.

—¿Peter? —repitió el vampiro con una voz ronca.

—¡Sí! ¡Peter Pan! —dijo la pequeña dando saltos de emoción entre sus brazos y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces el vampiro entendió y eso casi lo hizo reír, pero en esos momentos era último que debía hacer.

Ella, aquella pequeña pero tentadora niña lo estaba confundiendo con _Peter Pan_.

Entonces eso lo hizo pensar una cosa: podría aprovechar eso y llevarse a la niña para beber de ella de una vez por todas. No podía hacerlo aquí, porque podría gritar y alarmar a sus padres. Tenía que sacarla de aquí y ser confundido por Peter Pan era una gran opción.

Sintió un poco de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ante la inocencia e ingenuidad de la niña. La pobre e inocente niña que mataría hoy. Pero no tenía la culpa de ser _tan_ apetitosa, tan dulce y exquisita.

—¿Quieres ir de paseo? ¿Quieres volar? —Él se sorprendió de que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

La niña dudó.

—Vamos, no tardaremos nada.

—Pero… mis papas —dudó la niña un poco temerosa, debatiéndose en ir con este extraño y arriesgarse a que sus padres se llevaron un buen susto, pero él era Peter Pan. No podía perderse esta aventura.

—No se darán cuenta, pequeña —dijo él con una voz dulce que aturdió a Bella.

Entonces ella tomó una decisión probablemente equivocada, peligrosa, la que quizá provocaría su muerte. Asintió de forma entusiasmada.

Entonces el chico extrañado chico se preguntó el por qué la niña no parecía temerle en lo absoluto, cualquier otra hubiera gritado en cuanto el hubiese puesto un pie en su habitación. Pero ella no. No parecieron inculcarle lo que conlleva a hablar con _extraños_, parecía estar dispuesta irse con él.

Decidió dejar de pensar eso, antes de que el remordimiento lo hiciera sentir todavía peor, y tomó a la niña desprevenida en brazos y saltando ágilmente por la ventana. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr, internándose en el bosque, la niña inocente y pequeña pensó que estaban volando. O eso parecía.

El aire frío le pegaba al rostro, haciéndola hundir su pequeñita cabeza en el pecho de Peter. Aunque no había mucha diferencia.

Entonces Peter se detuvo, apartando a la niña de él y depositándola con suavidad en el suelo. Estaba ansioso, no tenía idea de donde había salido su autocontrol y el por qué simplemente no la había tomado allí mismo. Esto era más cruel, engañar a una inocente criatura.

—¿En dónde estamos? —dijo la niña mirando a su alrededor, de repente frunció el ceño —¡Esto no es el País de Nunca Jamás! Yo… yo… quiero ir al País de Nunca Jamás, Peter.

Él la miró aturdido. Se veía tan adorable.

—¡Peter! ¿Eres Peter, cierto? —la niña de repente hizo una expresión de desilusión y tristeza tan adorable que hizo al vampiro tragar con fuerza. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan tentador?

No se imaginaba lo tentadora y dulce que estaría si fuera más grande. Aunque por supuesto, no tendría la oportunidad de aprovechar su inocencia para poder llevársela para disfrutarla.

—Vamos, sé niña buena, no te impacientes —dijo sorprendido de nuevo por sus palabras, le sonrió y la niña parpadeó aturdida.—¿Quieres ir al País de Nunca Jamás, verdad?

La niña asintió.

—Sé niña buena, entonces. Ya iremos, sólo… —cortó la frase, recordando algo—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

—Bella.

—Bella —repitió el vampiro —Es un nombre muy lindo, va contigo.

La niña demostró una vez lo tentadora que era, con ese sonrojo tan fuerte, adorable y muy delicioso. No podía esperar más, estaba desesperado por probarla, pero no quería ser muy malo y asustarla. Debía esperar un poco más, además, no podía evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad por la niña.

Él apenas tocó su mejilla con sus dedos, ella sintió como si el viento le diera una gélida y delicada caricia.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Se… seis —dijo. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío que hacía, aunque ella apenas era consciente de eso, sus sentidos estaban sobre _él._—Pero… tú… tú harás que ya no crezca, ¿verdad? Que me quedé así por siempre, me llevarás contigo.

Él apretó la mandíbula, al pensar en el doble significado que sus palabras parecían tener. Se quedaría así por supuesto, ella no crecería, porque ya no habría vida en ese cuerpo, porque él se la sacaría.

—Sí —se atrevió a decir.

Ya. No podía más. No podía ni un minuto más, su garganta le ardía hasta más no poder, la ponzoña comenzaba a sentirse como veneno para él en su boca. Debía tomarla ahora, antes de que no pudiese soportar más y la tomara de una manera salvaje.

No podía echarse para atrás, era demasiado tarde. Estaba consciente de que aunque hubiese querido en ese momento llevarla de regreso, a salvo, a su dormitorio, no hubiera sido capaz.

La niña lo miró curiosa, ajena a que quizás podría estar viviendo los últimos segundos de su vida, por la repentina tensión que provino de él.

—¿Peter? —llamó dudosa. El instinto de supervivencia que él pensó inexistente salió a la superficie por un momento. Ella podía notar que ya no era el mismo.

La miraba con ferocidad, sus ojos eran muy negros y fríos, su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente.

Entonces él se dio cuenta de que comenzaba asustarse, no podía hacerlo así, no podía morir asustada.

—No temas, pequeña Bella —dijo él agachándose y acariciando su mejilla cariñosa y suavemente.

Ya era hora.

Él se inclinó hacia su rostro, muy sorprendido por lo que iba a hacer, y depositó, un tierno, suave, y delicado beso en sus delicados y cálidos labios. Después llevó sus labios a su mejilla y la besó también, lo mismo hizo con su frente.

No tenía idea de por qué hacía eso. Era algo así como una despedida, como una disculpa, quizás algo para tranquilizarla.

Volvió a llevar sus labios a los de ella y los presionó un poco más fuerte, sin llegar a perder la delicadeza que se había propuesto. Ella estaba congelada en su sitió, muy aturdida por lo que Peter acababa de hacer.

Lo mismo que había hecho con Wendy. Un beso. O como ellos lo llamaban, un dedal.

Entonces sintió un alivio, y a la vez una deliciosa agonía, cuando se apartó de su rostro y lo llevo a su pequeño y cremoso cuello. Aspiró profundamente, torturándose y a la vez deleitándose del aroma de esta.

Ella sólo estaba allí, sin hacer nada, no entendía qué le pasaba ni por qué estaba haciendo eso. Entonces sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello. Jadeó por la sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo Peter?

—Pe… Peter, duele —se quejó ella. Pero él no le hizo caso, probablemente ni siquiera la escuchó. Había perdido toda la cordura, la consciencia y la humanidad que había tenido antes.

Su sangre, era demasiado deliciosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado cálida. No se había esperado tan delicioso festín.

—¡Peter! —comenzó a chillar ella, intentando apartarlo pero era prácticamente inútil. Su fuerza era nula con él.

Entonces Bella comprendió. Comprendió lo que pasaba. Y el terror se apoderó de ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

Peter. Peter Pan era un vampiro. _Peter Pan era un monstruo_.

Pero ya no pudo pensar, comenzó a sentirse muy débil, pero a la vez sintió un alivio, se sintió somnolienta y miró sin mirar el cielo salpicado de estrellas. Cerró los ojos entonces, sumiéndose en un profundo y eterno sueño.

Él ya la había terminado. La había drenado. Fue consciente de eso una vez que tuvo su cuerpo vacío, inerte y todavía cálido en sus brazos.

Pobre, pobre, Bella.

La tomó en sus brazos, y corrió con ella, llevándola de vuelta a casa. Aunque era algo inútil ya.

Entró por la ventana e inmediatamente la depositó en su cama. La miró con dolor y tristeza. Toda la hermosura, calidez, dulzura, inocencia… él había acabado con todo. Se lo había arrebatado todo.

Peter Pan la había matado. Pero él era un monstruo, ¿cierto? La había matado como el monstruo que era.

Se quedó allí, miró, miró y miró su cuerpo vacío y sin vida. El tiempo se fue como el agua y casi comenzaba a amanecer, pero él no quería irse, algo lo retenía.

El nuevo día comenzaba, pero no para ella, ya no. Él no se lo había permitido.

Entonces reaccionó y decidió irse, antes de irse la cubrió dulcemente con su manta y le echó un último vistazo que quedaría por siempre en sus amargos y tristes recuerdos, se volvió, listo para regresar a su solitaria e infeliz existencia.

Salió por la ventana y la cerró detrás de él, su nívea piel brilló un poco por el sol recién salido.

Corrió, corrió queriéndose alejar lo más posible. Queriéndose ir lo más lejos posible de allí. Se dejó caer en un árbol y se quedó inmóvil como una bella estatua, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Había un mínimo de arrepentimiento.

Sacudió su cabeza. Él era así. Un monstruo.

**.**

**.**

**Nota de Autor:**

Sí, quizás piensen que estoy muy loca y seguramente no les habrá gustado pues tiene algunas incoherencias y probablemente contradicciones. Lo escribí también cuando no podía dormir, para ser específicos "anoche" y lo vengo a publicar porque… espero que me digan que opinan de esta. Pensarán que estoy mal o algo, pero disfruté escribiendo esta historia porque me liberé un poco y me gustó también el resultado final.

Espero que por lo menos les hay gustado un poquitito.

Besos, y gracias por leer,

**Leon.- **


End file.
